


Breakfast in Bed

by TragedyCatalyst



Series: The Door [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, marmalade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyCatalyst/pseuds/TragedyCatalyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor needs to apologize and he heard somewhere that humans like breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Never one to knock, the Doctor pushed open the green door carefully. The room was in its constant state of chaos, scattered with clothing and magazines and bits and bobs collected from shops and market stalls and as Thank-You-for-Saving-Us presents from across time and space. The room was purely Rose, and he inhaled deeply her scent, letting it fill his senses. He could never get enough of the sweet and comforting smell.

Suddenly remembering why he was here, he turned to the pink and white tangle of sheets and blankets, spotting the bit of yellow poking out.

"Rose," he drew out her name, almost whining, almost, of course, because Time Lords don't whine, "wake up; you've gotten your eight hours and I want to apologize already."

The blankets shuffled and Rose groaned out, "Then let me sleep in. I'm tired from running all day yesterday when you promised me a day of no running."

"How was I to know she wouldn't like my comment?"

"You called the empress' face a soggy sack of rock badgers that not even a Slitheen could love." Rose was now sitting up, her hair an endearing mess.

"Rock badgers are cute…" He grumbled. "Anyhow, I've made breakfast! I've heard that you humans like breakfast in bed." The Doctor held out a tray.

He looked so hopeful and proud of himself, Rose had to roll her eyes and smile. "Alright, alright, apologize to me." He happily bounded over, joining her on the bed, placing the tray between them. There was marmalade on toast, bananas, and mugs of tea.

The Doctor held out her mug, "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven."

Rose found herself retracting these words some minutes later as marmalade landed in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on ff.net, but I like ao3 more, so I'm republishing works. Rock badgers are cute.


End file.
